Two-Bit's sister Jena
by AnimalLove1
Summary: Two-Bit's sister Jena is here. One-shot. ( Ji-na)


Two-Bit's sister Jena

Jena looks like Two-Bit, but has gray eyes and wavy hair.

On with the story

Hahaha, yeah right, very funny Two-Bit said Jena as they walked into their house after hanging out with the guys. All of a sudden a piece of glass slammed and broke against the door near Two-Bit's head.

WTFH yelled Two-Bit, his eyes were wide and looking for where that bottle came from?! (What the f*cking hell)

You stupid kids, always think u can do whatever u wanted. I hate u f*cking kids so damin' much, their dad opened and drunk another beer. Two-Bit and Jena could see the other bottles lying on the ground.

We hate you too yelled Two-Bit suddenly.

What did you just say yelled their dad, did you just talk back to me?! They started arguing.

Jena stood quietly near the door while her brother and father fought in the kitchen.

Shut up Keith

No you shut it you old man. And I go by Two-Bit now.

His father grabbed the stand of knifes. Well "Two-Bit" let's see if u can actually break into two bits.

Two-Bit got out his 6 inch knife.

His dad threw the first knife at him. Two-Bit dodged it. But then his father threw the second knife at Jena.

She dodged the first one but the second one landed in her leg.

Ahh yelled Jena!

Her father threw another knife at her and it landed in her chest, but not in the heart.

She fell to the floor.

Jena cried Two-Bit. He hit his father in the head with a frying pan and ran over to her.

Two-Bit…

Shhh, don't talk Jena, everything will be fine, he picked up the phone and called the guys,

Darry, call the police and get your butts over here now! There was a pause. I don't care how I am talking, just get over here yelled Two-Bit!

He put the phone down and looked at Jena. He held her hand while stroking it. You're going to be fine whispered Two-Bit.

A few minutes later the guys arrived,

What happened asked Pony as he got there first, being a fast runner?

Johnny ran in next but stopped running when he saw Jena. Pony just went to the bathroom and puked.

Darry ran in and saw what happened. The police are on their way Two-Bit. Don't touch the knives that well make her bleed faster than she already is.

Everyone else ran in, Soda, Steve, then Dally who was coming from Buck's.

Who did this asked Soda?

Our f*cking father drunk again yelled Two-Bit yelled Two-Bit as he held her hand tighter. At least I don't murder someone when I am drunk, I just pass out.

True, so where is he asked Steve?

In the kitchen, I knocked him out with a frying pan.  
Pony came out of the bathroom.

She isn't looking so good said Johnny as everyone looked down at her. She was very pale and her breathing was raspy.

The ambulance came and Jena was put inside.

Ambulance dude: Family may come in the ambulance.

Two-Bit got in and the guys walked towards the car.

In the hospital room,

Jena was sleeping when the guys walked into the room. This is all my fault cried Two-Bit as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to Jena's bed.

Two-Bit… tried Pony.

Don't even try and calm me down. She could die because I had to get my 'two-bits' worth in. I wanna change my name back. From now on call me Keith.

Jena woke up to hear Two-Bit say that he wanted to change his name back to Keith.

Two-Bit… said Jena

Two-Bit looked at Jena and smiled while still crying. He grabbed her hand while the guys gathered around the bed.

Two-Bit: Yeah Jena?

Don't you dare blame yourself for this. I should have been able to dodge those knives.

But…But I am the one who got him mad enough to throw the knives at you. He should have thrown them at me.

I don't care Two- Bit. And I would rather die than let you die. You have a whole life ahead of you, friends that will take care of you Two-Bit. Don't ruin that, ever. And keep your name Two-Bit, being called Keith is just weird for us to do. And it should be for you too.

But that is what got us in this hell in the first place.

Please Two-Bit…, for me?

OK little sis, for you.

Thank you, I am going to miss you guys. Love you all.

Love you too said Two-Bit as he smiled at her.

Jena smile back and took her last breath and fell into an eternal sleep. Her hand fell out of Two-Bit's.

Since the doctor didn't even bother to put a heart monitor in the room, so there was dead silence.

Two-Bit started to cry and grabbed his baby sisters hand. Jena…, Jena…, Jena called Two-Bit waiting for some kind of answer. Jena… answer me…, PLEASE!

He was shaking and yelling at Jena trying to wake her up.

Steve and Soda pulled him away. Two-Bit hugged Soda sobbing. The guys were also shedding a few tears too. She was like a little or older sister to them.

This wasn't like Two-Bit at all. Usually one of them where the ones sad and two-Bit would make a joke to cheer them up, now it was almost the other way around. They thought nothing could hurt him because he always had a joke for everything that lightened the mood. Well now he didn't even try to lighten the mood. The guys finally found out what could silence Two-Bit.

At the funeral,

Two-Bit: She was too young. 16 years isn't long enough. It should have been me in the coffin right now. I am going to miss her bright smile. And Jena's tuff yet happy and funny bubbly attitude every single day. Even when I was sad she could cheer me up. I am going to miss all of that. Hope you're happy up there sis. Love you my little angel.

They buried her.

A day later at the grave,

Two-Bit: The guys walked up to the grave. Hey sis, the guys and I brought you some roses; we know they were your favorite, he layed them down on her grave. They looked at the grave stone. The guys and him had made her a special grave stone. It was a sparkly blue stone and on it read, (sorry I don't know the years to put down.)

In loving memory of  
Jena Mathews

16 years old

Year-Year

Love always from Johnny, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Steve, Dally, and your loving brother Two-Bit.

They stood there in silence.

They turned to leave; Two-Bit whispered his last good-bye before they left.

The wind blew and Two-Bit swore he heard the wind whisper in Jena's voice "I love you too"

He looked at the guys and knew they heard it too.

We'll be together one day sis, promise thought Two-Bit as he closed the gate to the grave yard and ran to catch up with the guys.

I promise.

Hoped you liked it. Review Please, Thanks!


End file.
